Kickstarter Referral Campaign
Update 1 Originally by Zenith Dev @youtnodknoem#8638: Yooo @Zenitheans -- Today we’re announcing a new referral campaign for our Kickstarter. When your friends use your link to crowdfund Zenith, you’ll receive 20% of whatever they contribute. That means if someone purchased the $40 edition through your link, you’d receive 8 dollars back. There is no cap to the amount you can earn. Why are we doing this? It’s simple really -- we have an amazing community, and I think you’ll do the best job spreading the word of Zenith. Way better than anything we could spend on advertising -- so we’re happy to share some of our funds, especially since it’ll give us more to spend on Zenith. In addition, for every Kickstarter backer you get, we’ll be rewarding 2 Zen Points and 2 Referral Credits towards our referral rewards (which will be validated at the end of the Kickstarter.) program. You’ll be asked to share a screenshot of your referral link purchases in order to be validated. The referral program link will be sent out in Discord and mailing list on the day of the Kickstarter launch, so look out for that! On the content side, today, meet Dingbo! Dingbo belongs to a race of magically attuned woodland creatures that we’ll talk reveal more about later. Please, as with the Discord referral program, do not spam channels and be generally annoying. Think about how that reflects on the community. Update 2 Originally by Zenith Dev @youtnodknoem#8638: @Zenitheans sorry for the late post. Happy Friday! We’ve been hard at working preparing for the Kickstarter. It’s a lot more work than we would have ever imagined :). Today we’d like to reveal our Kickstarter social referral campaign. Many of you have been asking how you could get extra referral credits and zen points for the gear without spamming your friends on Discord. Here is another way to earn a free referral. When our Kickstarter launches next week, we’ll be trying to build buzz for our Kickstarter through our Facebook and Twitter pages. When we launch, we’ll have a launch tweet and facebook message from our group. You’ll receive one referral credit for each action if you: *Like and share the facebook post on your wall (Will be shown in our announcement message in Discord and Mailing List on Monday) *Retweet and and like our reddit post. (Will be shown in our announcement message in Discord and Mailing List on Monday) You’ll be required to fill out a form like you did for the discord referrals, which will ask for the link to your twitter and facebook posts. As for today’s special content, in honor of the social media points campaign announcement, check out the full turntables for the Beater Coat! Update 3 Originally by Zenith Dev @youtnodknoem#8638: @Zenitheans Porpls, gr3ns, BlUwUs -- we the Yell0w0s stand with you! We've been working (literally) day and night to get the Kickstarter and the "Meme" build ready. The time is almost upon us. Tomorrow at 10:00AM PST, we will be launching our Kickstarter! There will be a referral link that you can use to earn 20% cash on every person that uses that link to download. There will also be a way to earn towards your cosmetic beater coat rewards via this method For Kickstarter the MOST important day for us is the first 24 hours. Kickstarter determines how "hot" your project is based on first day back number and dollar amount. We will have a tweet and facebook message prepared. If you want to help us out, please share out that link to as many people as you know. Every person counts, even if they are just making a small $5 donation. One last thing -- thank you so much for helping us get to this point. Lauren, and I and all the devs are eternally grateful for your support so far. Together, let's turn our dream into a reality :) Here is out daily content reveal: Chain Lightning Update 4 Originally by Zenith Dev @youtnodknoem#8638: @Zenitheans the long awaited time has arrived! P0rpls, Gr3ns, BlUwUs -- our Kickstarter is now live! In addition to that, we’ve released a brand new developer interview and gameplay trailer with all new footage that you can see on the Kickstarter. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPPPORRRTTTT You can back us here: http://kck.st/2OSl4er Remember the first 24 hours is the most important , as that is what helps Kickstarter prioritize us the most. You can use this link to refer your friends and receive 20% of their pledge as cash! https://zenith-the-first-cross.kickbooster.me/boost You can also help share us with your own Social media post, or by retweeting our twitter launch announcement: https://twitter.com/ZenithMMO/status/1160961786276749314 Update 5 Originally by Lauren#9543: @Zenitheans Last night, we reached $100,000, which means... Player Housing AND Dev Anime Karaoke! Because we hit $100k, we're going to add Player Housing to the game, and because we hit it so fast, we're going to get on a livestream and embarrass ourselves for your entertainment. Everybody wins! And now, the next tier is... Transmog/Dyes when we hit $125k! Not gnomes. Players will be able to customize their gear with different colors and more! If that sounds interesting to you, head on over to the Kickstarter: http://kck.st/2OSl4er Category:Dev Updates